Ice in the Flames
by Sex-a-licious Usagi
Summary: Lavi took in a stray from the street. No one seems to be pleased with this. Allen starts to feel again with help of baka usagi. LAVEN. AU. Rated M for later chapters. On HIATUS.
1. When the Fire meets the Ice

**A/N: **Yeah yeah... Deathly Legend is still unfinished (there are going to be couple of chapters!), but I just HAD TO start writing also another one. But I'm kind of busy right now.. I am at "work-based learning" right now. Luckily summer break starts in couple of weeks and I'm free to write all day long! Yattaaa~! Yea, I study in business school. Anyways, where did I get the idea? Well, I saw at my work this really homeless-looking guy and BANG! So.. Here we are with Laven... ^^" **At the beginning of this chapter, there is a flashback. So normally thoughts are written like **_**this.**_

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own DGM or any of the characters. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama. I would really appreciate if he'd put some yaoi in it too... *cough*

**Warnings: **OOC for Allen (for now, it will change!), lemon in LATER chapters, cursing... I think I forgot something. Oh, and grammar mistakes and such...

.x.

_"Do you think he will escape?" a childish girl's voice asked from portuguese man. "Earl-sama will be very displeased if it happens. We have wasted enough time on him already."_

_"No need to worry", a tall man with black and wavy hair said wit big grin on his face. "There is no way to escape from here. It'll be a suicide", husky voice echoing in shadowed and empty corridors."_

_A small boy, around five years old, looked at the portuguese man with silver eyes. Eyes which held pain and depression. Boy's porcelain skin was torn here and there and he was dirty. He had an unusual scar on the left side of his face that start as a pentagram on his forehead, and trils down to his cheek, close to his chin. White hair was almost grey from dirt. "Don't underestimate me."_

.x.

_" You fucking idiots!" a man with leather pants yelled at the portgese and little girl. He had heavy makeup around his eyes and stigmata on his forehead. "How could -"_

_"Pipe down, Devit. He can't be far away.. Right, Road~?" the portuguese asked, with carefree tone in his voice._

_"Tyki.." she growled at the portuguese. "Why don't you go after him? I got bored. And you could also tell this to the Earl. You said he won't escape.. right?" she sighed and step away from the two. "Tobira."_

.x.

Allen shook himself awake from the pile of boxes. He had dreamed about his past. Silver eyes scanned a dark alley, which he had slept. Allen wrinkled his nose, taking banana skin from his almost grey hair. He pursed his pale lips and stood up. It was already late fall, and winter was coming fast. Allen didn't own good jacket to keep him warm, so he had to find more warm place to sleep in. Public bathroom could help him for a while. Allen took his sleeping pad, which was made form cardboard (or pasteboard) and started to walk through quiet city. It had been ten year since he had come here. No one looked for him, or just didn't find him. Allen would've liked a comfy bed and food, but it was not an option. Allen didn't know how long he had eaten from garbage. His body was fragile and way too skinny. He really did look like an old man. Silver eyes gazed at the sky. "Great.. Rain... Just what I needed", he mumbled to himself with sarcastic tone.

.x.

Day had been long for the small white-haired boy. How much he had drooled at the restaurant window, where people ate delicious food. The rich people, whom everyone respected. Allen sighed heavily and sat beside trash can. He had been driven out from the restaurant's trash cans so he didn't get enough food for himself. His stomach growled angrily, which he had already used to. It would do it time to time, but it would always go away. And he also had to have too guick metabolism. Damn his luck.

Rain hadn't stopped for hours and Allen was soaking. Not his first time either. _I wonder which would've been more bad.. this or slavery. Even slavery sounds good to me right now._ His thoughts were rudely interrupted when pretty girl handed him umbrella. "You can take it. Take care, old man", she smiled and took off to his older brother who immediately scolded her. Allen heard him.

"You can't go near homeless people. They are very dangerous."

Yes, indeed. Allen had heard that more than once. Sometimes he would get a coin or two from children, but then their parents would be scolding them for getting too near homeless people. Strays. Parasites. Whatever the would make up for their little children, to keep them away from them. Allen clutched his left hand and kept his tears away. _And plus... I am a freak with deformed arm, and weird hair.. and weird scar at that. Of course people will be afraid of me. _

.x.

"YUUU~ Look at me~!" fiery red-haired boy laughed as he took a whole bunch of dishes to kitchen with one hand. "LOOOK YUUUU~!"

"Stupid baka usagi", japanese man growled at Lavi Deak Bookman, who already crashed some plates. "I won't clean it up."

"But-"

"No, Lavi."

Lavi sighed heavily. He took a brush leaning from wall and started to clean up shard from the plates. "Could you at least take the garbage outside~? Pleaaaseee... It's raining..." he whined at Kanda, who agreed with dangerous voice and left outside.

Kanda opened trash can, and saw flash of gray hair, vefore taking out his katana, named Mugen. Who knows where he hides it. "You again? Fuck off!" he yelled and drove the boy away easily. "Che..."

"Yuu? Wat'cha doing?" Lavi asked from the door. "Aww, you drove another poor guy away. You know, that's not very nice. They don't have anything so you could at least let them eat the waste. It won't be waste anymore, ne?" he grinned widely watched skinny boy run for his life and almost got hit by a car while doing so. "My shift is over, so I'll be leaving now. Have a nice evening, Yuu."

"Don't call me like that!"

.x.

Lavi opened his umbrella to cover himself from the heavy rain. His read hair was held up with green bandanna and his right eye was covered with eye patch. He had white skinny jeans and black army boots. _Now then... I'll take a guick run at the grocery store and then I'll head home. _"Ah, Lenalee, Komui-san", he smiled politely.

"Lavi!" Lenalee smiled brightly, from the side of his brother. She had left his favorite umbrella for a homeless man, so she had to share the one with his brother. "Is your swift over?"

"Yah.." Lavi heaved a sigh and grinned. "I gave pretty good lecture to Yuu too!" he told Lenalee, proud of himself. "Yuu drove a homeless guy away and I didn't like it. I mean, it's not healthy what they eat, but it's free and keeps them alive."

Lenalee looked at her friend and tilted her head a little. "What a coincidence. Nii-san just scold me about going too close to a stray. I gave him my umbrella. He looked terrible, so I just had to."

"Now now, Lenalee", Komui defended himself. "I didn't mean he was dangerous, but someone else might be. They are greedy people sometimes."

"It's getting a pretty chilly out here. I have to walk to grocery store. I guess we see on monday then? At school?" Lavi asked from Lenalee.

"Yeah, sure", Lenalee smiled and continued her way to home.

Lavi, on the other hand, started to make his way towards grocery store. Tomorrow was saturday and saturday meant sleeping. And relaxing at his very own condo.

.x.

Lavi opened his home's door and went inside. There were books scattered everywhere but if you didn't look at them, home was very neat and clean. Lavi unpacked his groceries to the fridge and gazed out from his kitchen's window. The rain still hadn't stop and Lavi suudenly felt sick feeling in his stomach. That boy, who had run away from Yuu.. _Is he okay?_

He shook his head. _It doesn't matter. There are homeless dudes everywhere! You can't save them all even if you wanted! Get a hold of yourself, Lavi!_

Some unknown force still made his feet to the door.

.x.

_This will do okay for me, for the night_. Allen had put his sleeping pad beside trash can. Rain still hit his face, even with the umbrella. He hear footsteps and his eyes were wide open. Someone was right before him. Allen's heart started to beat rapidly, and before he knew it, he was beaten all over by some other homeless guys. His jacket was taken away from his, so was his gift from the helpful girl. He didn't have time to notice bleeding and concerned voice beside him. All went black, and he fell into a slumber.

.x.

Lavi had been walking around the city, trying to look for that gray-haired boy, who had fragile body. That was all he remembered. He really did hope that it wasn't some old guy. It would be easier to take small kid to his home than old geezer. The he heard slamming and running steps from alley.

"Hey?" Lavi asked when he saw a small figure lying in the puddle of blood. "Oh fuck.." he whispered and ran beside the boy. _It's the same boy from earlier!_

Lavi shook his slender shoulders and noticed that te boy start to fall unconscious. "Wake up! Are you okay?" he asked. _What a stupid question I'm asking._ Lavi picked up the bleeding boy and made his way towards the condo. _Luckily I can do first-aid._

.x.

Lavi had cleaned and stiched his wounds. The boy didn't actually smell all that bad. Still, he had to wit until he woke up and then help him get washed. His hair was really dirty, and some of his bones stick out not too nicely. "What a poor boy", he sighed and took some notice at glove on his left hand. Why only left? When Lavi was about to reach it, the boy took his hand away, and looked at Lavi. His look was full of panic, sadness, hurt and pain. He was clearly afraid of Lavi.

"I won't hurt you", Lavi said gently and pulled himself away from the boy. He was acting carefully, which made Allen's face soften a little. He winced from pain, tears forming into his silvery eyes.

"So.. What is your name?" Lavi started to question small boy before him. Saddly, the boy didn't say a word. Goddamn, was he mute? Or he didn't want to answer. It was going to be long night. "Well, anyways... You'll be staying here for now."

Allen went pale and shook his head furiously. _I am not going to stay here! I feel like... parasitic! I don't want to bother anyone.._

"Well, if you can speak, you can call me Lavi", he grinned from ear to ear. "But I would like you to go take a shower. I'll lend you some of my old clothes", he said, looking at Allen who didn't move even an inch. "Please? I'll help you stand."

Lavi wrapped his arm around Allen's slim waist gently and help him stand. He was beaten pretty badly, so Lavi thought for a while. "I'll help you at the shower too. I'm afraid you can't stand up prop-" he didn't get to finish when Allen was about to fall already. "So help it is."

Allen winced when pain swallowed his whole body. He grabbed tightly to Lavi, holding back his tears again. He shook his head. He didn't want help. This Lavi person would see his deformed arm and freak out and.. and and...

"It's okay", Lavi whispered and helped Allen to the bathroom. Allen sat to the edge of bath, watching when Lavi strip his clothes away. When deformed hand came visible, Lavi didn't pay any attention to it, which surprised the white-haired boy. He wasn't ready to talk yet.

Allen heard water. And now he realized how cold he had been. How cold it had been outside. He felt Lavi pick him up again and lowering him to the hot water. Allen hissed because of the hotness around him. Lavi took a sponge and started to rub dirt away from Allen's skin. When the layer of dirt was gone, and the hair washed... Lavi held in his "strike". The boy in front of him looked like an engel. Pure angel. His white hair was gorgeous and porcelain skin.. He took white and soft towel from bathroom's drawer and wrapped it around Allen's body.

Allen opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out. It was almost like he had forgotten the words. "Th...k... ou.." he stuttered weakly and blushed from embarrasment.

"So you can speak", Lavi lauged and picked up the poor boy in front of him. "I'll get you some clothes", he said as he made Allen sit on his queen-sized bed. "Care to tell you name now, will ya?"

"A-Allen", se stuttered again and got fresh and warm clothes to his lap.

"You don't smile much", Lavi noted and took smaller towel to his hands. He started to dry Allen's white hair. Smile formed red-haired man's lips. "Lucky for you, I'm home tomorrow, so you don't have to be alone."

Allen simply nodded. He wasn't talkative, nor did he smile or laugh. Allen didn't even remember when he had done those things. When he was four? Maybe. He backed away from Lavi, when he had come too close with his hands. When towel connected his head, he was tensed. Usually people would hit him, so he was cautious people around him. Lavi might be a bad person, who pretended to be 'll never now.

"I won't hurt you", Lavi said second time this evening and smiled gently. "I'm not a bad guy."

"Prove it", Allen said with serious tone, and glnced at Lavi's green eye. Staring had lasted for minutes already when Allen turned his look away. _He didn't lie. I would've saw it._

"You trust me now?" Lavi asked happily from Allen and ruffled his white hair.

"For now."

.x.

Allen was sleeping in the guest room while Lavi was making breakfast for the sleeping boy. Fruits, eggs, cereals, bacon and toast. He was sure Allen was hungry like wolf. It wasn't long until he heard movement. Lavi listened for a while. He noticed the shy and sensitive steps boy took towards the door.

Allen peeked from the kitchen door, and looked at the food on the table. It smelled delicious. And fresh.

"Come eat, Allen", Lavi gestured smile on his face like always. It wasn't long until boy had devoured his own share of breakfast.

"Woah, you eat a lot", Lavi mumbled. Though, it wasn't a surprise. Allen hadn't good breakfast since when? And he didn't know anything about this boy. "Can I ask you some questions? You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

Simple nod was an answer from Allen, so Lavi went ahead with the first question.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Wha - did you just say fifteen?" Lavi asked very surprised. _Oh God.._

"Yes. So, next question?" Allen sighed and ate bacon with fork.

"How long have you been out in the streets?"

"Ten years."

Concern swept over Lavi. Since when was the last time Allen had visited doctor? Must've been really long time ago if you ask from red-haired man. He should take Allen to see a doctor, absolutely. "Uhm... What happened?"

This time Allen didn't answer. He even pushed plate away from himself. That was really wrong question then. Lavi didn't know how to fix the situation quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay", Allen said sadly. "Well.. I should be going now. Thank you for your concern and hospitality."

Lavi furrowed his brows and shook his head. "You know you're not going anywhere. You're still hurt and I planned to take you to see a doctor. Or we'll go see my grandfather who is also a doctor and historician."

"I don't want a doctor.." Allen said childishly and pouted. It would mean that his name would be in the records and Noah might be able to find him sooner or later. He had to get away from Lavi also, in order to protect him.

"We are going to check you up", Lavi said with serious tone. "I'll call gramps. He can come here and do his usual check ups. So you don't need to give him personal information."

And so Allen was left alone in the kitchen. The rain seemed to have stop for a little while. The house was warm and comfortable. Home like.. He heard Lavi speaking in phone. Allen couldn't help but be a little curious..

"He's not filthy gramps! I just took him in yesterday and he's okay! ... No. Yes. I didn't mean it like that. Could you just come to look at him, please? I'm worried about his health. He hasn't seen doctor for ten years.. at least."

Allen took now a little bit more in about Lavi's appearance: Forest green eye, birght red hair and very well-built young man. He had fairly light skin and wore eye patch. Yesterday his hair was put up with bandana. Today it just hang loose, some of the hair over his right eye.

"Gramps! Look, I would also like to know about his arm. It's deformed. Just to know it doesn't hurt or isn't in pain. Please. I'll translate three of your books in english in exchange? Okay, five? Thanks gramps, we'll see you later then. Bye."

Lavi sighed and banged his head in the wall. What had he promised? Five thick books? Fuck it. He had a part-time job as a waiter and now he had also took a stray into his house. He was afraid the boy would just run away, back to the cold streets. "Allen?"

Allen was startled when Lavi asked his name. "Ye-yes?"

Lavi took hold of Allen's slender finger and look right through his eyes. "Promise me that you won't run away from here. I'm going to take care of you and help you back on your feet. Sounds good?"

Allen hesitated for a while, trying not to look Lavi in the eye. "I-I don't know.. You know... I'm bothering with my stay and... Yeah.. I'll take my leave when your grandfather has checked me?"

"No. You're not leaving until you have education and work", Lavi insisted and fixed Allen's hair. "That's it. No more arguing."

Allen noticed that it was really hard to say "no" to fiery red-haired young man when he insisted something. Then he found himself agreeing with Lavi.

And then the doorbell rang.

.x.

**End of the first chapter! Tell me how did you like it. I'll write chapters more quickly if I'll get more reviews. Then I know someone is really waiting for me. Yah. Critic is welcome! But no flaming, please.**


	2. Calm before the storm

**A/N:** Waaah~ I'm so glad with the reviews I've got so far. Yeah, and sorry about the misspellings. I'm just a little girl from Finland~! ^^ You can also point where the mistakes are. I'm quick at learning! owo Oh, and also my vacation is strating soon so I'll be able to update more often.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own DGM or any of the characters. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama. I would really appreciate if he'd put some yaoi in it too... *cough*

**Warnings:** OOC for Allen (for now, it will change!), lemon in LATER chapters, cursing... I think I forgot something. Oh, and grammar mistakes and such...

.x.

Allen perked his head up. His heart started to race violently. There is no way Noah would be here. _I mean.. Tyki couldn't follow me, neither did capture me._ He just stayed behind, while Lavi went to the door. Allen closed his eyes - only to open them again. _I have to save Lavi from this, if it comes to the worst!_

Lavi opened the door and surprised to see Kanda standing there with a scowl on his already grumpy face. "Yuu!" he smiled and let the japanese come inside.

"Shut the fuck up with 'Yuu', baka usagi..." he growled and took his shoes off. "You said you'll give my book back today, so here I am and - the fuck is that?" Kanda shouted when he saw boy - with deformed arm and white hair. And well, the japanese saw a monster right before him.

Allen let out a squeak and started to back towards the living room. Lavi noticed this and took hold of Allen's right hand. He squeezed it in reassuring manner.

"You see Yuu..." Lavi had start to say cautiously, while Yuu took out his Mugen. "You won't like this... But the guy who you drove out from the restaurant.. This white-haired boy is him. I helped him and took him in! So, I'll take care of him from now on."

"La-Lavi", Allen hissed to his savior and tugged on his sleeve. "You should not say that kind of th-", he was cut off, when sword cut some of his white hair. Then there was long silence between them.

"That thing over there. Moyashi for me. Lavi, you're doing very reckless things", the japanese growled again, pointing the sword towards Allen. "It might carry diseases and might rob you while you are taking you goddamn beauty sleeps! Kick it out. NOW."

"Allen is not that kind of guy!" Lavi yelled angrily at Kanda, which made Allen serious and even back off from Lavi. "You don't know nothing about him Yuu!"

"Well, do you know anything about that Moyashi?"

"More than you! And a lot more, if I might add! He's not bad, Yuu. I helped him and he doesn't even want to stay here because he would be bothering. Or that is what he said and I believe him!"

"Hey... Stop it, please. I'll just... leave", Allen said when the fight was getting physical. "It's not like I can't take care of myself and friends aren't supposed to fight over an homeless guy. Right?" he whispered and went to the door. Allen slipped on his ragged canvas shoes, only to be stopped by warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yuu, get the fuck out of my house", Lavi growled at Kanda. "We'll take care of this on monday. After school. Don't you dare raise your voice or sword against this little angel here."

"Lavi! Are you fucking stupid?" Kanda shouted as he came to the front door also. "That thing is pure evil!" was the last thing Kanda said, after the door had closed.

Allen felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He had hold them so long. "I am so sorry.." he whispered, collapsing to his knees. "I ruined your friendship", sobbing was now out of control. He felt strong hands around his waist and ground disappearing. Allen was picked up to Lavi's lap.

"Don't worry 'bout it", Lavi had to swear for the little boy on his lap. "It'll be okay. Yuu is always like that. You know, he was the one who drove you off from our restaurant's garbages. He doesn't know how to treat people right even though he has a crush on girl."

And before Lavi realized it, Allen had curled into his protective shelter again. No tears were coming out of his eyes anymore, and his whole body was tense. Allen didn't speak anymore. Now he was at the starting point again. "Come on, I'll let you watch TV while I do my homework", he said and took the shoes from Allen's small feet.

Lavi carried Allen to the couch and sat beside him. He turned the TV on, and gave remote to Allen. "You can watch whatever you like", the redhead said. He picked up his notebook from the floor and started to do math exercises.

.x.

Allen stayed in silence for the rest of the day, giving hard time to Lavi understand him. Allen only communicated with his eyes, but luckily the redhead was good at reading people. When it was time to get some sleep, Lavi came to Allen's room only to find him staring out of the window. "Allen?" he asked quietly.

He perked his head up, and stared Lavi with hurtful look. _I can't believe I ruined something between two persons. I am evil, maybe a monster._ Allen sighed - then started to avoid Lavi's eyes too.

"Gramps called, that he will be here at tomorrow morning. I'll wake you up tomorrow", Lavi smiled gently and walked towards Allen. This made Allen cautious, and lean towards the window. Lavi noticed this and stopped coming any closer to Allen. This wasn't going anywhere right now. "Why did you stop talking?" and no answer was given on that evening.

After Lavi had tugged Allen to bed, he closed his bedroom door and collapsed to comfortable bed. _Just why Yuu had to come TODAY? I mean, I could've brought the book to school on monday but noooo~! He just had to come here today and scare the shit out of Allen.._

.x.

Bookman had opened up the door to Lavi's house with his own spare key and stepped inside. It was really quiet, so Lavi must've been still sleeping. When he perked his old ears, he heard noise from the kitchen. He made his way to kitchen, only to see white-haired boy washing the dishes. "Who are you?" the man grumbled. He couldn't be the stray, could he?

Allen heart skipped few beats and he turned to look at old man who had weird haircut and heavy makeup around his eyes. He didn't say a word, which made Bookman raise his eyebrows.

"Are you mute, young man or are you just being plain rude?"

Allen bowed at the old man. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to speak either. Bookman took a seat and stared at the boy in front of him.

_I don't think he's mute. Lavi would've mention it to me when we talked yesterday on phone... So why? _Bookman sighed from frustration. "Go wake up my apprentice, will you?"

Allen took the command and went to Lavi's bedroom. White-haired boy's cheeks blushed when he saw Lavi sleeping without his shirt. Allen gulped and shook Lavi's shoulders gently. When he didn't respond, Allen pulled his hair a little. _Damn you Lavi, wake up.. NOW!_

"That is not going to wake him, young man", Bookman murmured behind him and went next to his bed. Bookman jumped to the air and landed his feet to Lavi's face, sending him fly off the bed.

Allen held in a cry, when he saw Lavi got hurt. Was this Lavi's grandfather? _That was violent! Oh my gosh, Lavi's nose is bleeding!_

"Lavi, get your lazy ass up and meet us in the kitchen. I have some serious questions for the young man and you also", Bookman replied, leaving bleeding Lavi to the floor and walking to kitchen, maybe prepare some tea for himself.

Lavi held his nose and groaned. When he realized the pained look on Allen's eyes, he smiled. He knew what the boy wanted to do. He wanted to help him. "Can you get me a wet towel, Allen?"

.x.

After Allen had helped Lavi to stop his bleeding and clean up the blood from bedroom, they sat at the living room, Bookman eyeing them with serious face.

"First.. Is that boy mute?" he asked from Lavi, who shook his head immediately.

"I have explanation for this! Yuu did it, not me!" Lavi said with annoyed tone, and ruffled Allen's white hair. "He was doing fine with me yesterday morning and when Yuu came by, Allen stopped talking."

Allen had start to fidget under Bookman's tense stare, which made even Lavi a little uncomfortable. Bookman started to explain, that he couldn't do his job properly if Allen can't do sign language or speak. "Without communication, this is useless, Lavi."

"Can you leave us alone for a second? I think I can get him open up a little", Lavi promised, grinning his goofy smile. When Bookman left for a while, Lavi moved closer to Allen. "Allen. You need stop this. It's not helping me, or you or gramps. This won't do any good."

Allen's silver eyes averted the green one. He wasn't sure if he wanted to speak ever again. It seemed to take a lot more damage than being silent. Allen looked back at Lavi, looking him with apologetic face. _It's not like I don't want to talk, but if I talk, there is always problem._

"I can cook you something delicious for dinner, if you agree to speak. I promise. Anything you want!" Lavi exclaimed desperately. He knew that food might be the answer for Allen. At least for now.

Allen's eyes seemed to brighten up and he nodded. He would do anything for delicious dinner. At the same time Bookman came back. "So... Are you ready to answer my questions?"

Allen took a good look at Bookman's sharp eyes and nodded. "Yes I am, Mr. Bookman."

"Good. So... I need to know about your past and about your arm, so that I can help you. I would also like to know about that scar. Can you answer these questions? Take your time."

Allen had to ponder this for a few minutes. Lavi looked at him with reassuring face. It wasn't like the gramps was going to attack him about his past.

"When I was little boy, my mom and dad abandoned me to an orphanage. I spent three years in there. Kids were bullying me because of my hair and arm. Then I met Mana. My foster dad. He took me in and raised me, until I was five years old", this was when Allen had stopped for a while. He couldn't tell about the Master Cross, or his debts that made him slave for the Noah. So he tried to come up with a lie. "Mana died getting hit by a car and then I ended up in streets."

Bookman and Lavi furrowed their brows. _He is lying. _Both of them thought which made them share a meaningful look with each other. "So you didn't have any siblings to take care of you..? Uncle? Or aunt?"

Allen gulped, his heart starting to throb. "I-I.. I.." he stuttered, stomach feeling cold and empty. He had to lie. "No.. I mean.. They didn't want me.

"Okay, I think that is enough, gramps", Lavi said and took Allen's hand to his own. He squeezed it gently. It seemed like Allen was in lot of pain right now and wasn't ready to tell everything about his life yet.

Bookman growled. "Well, Allen. Could you come with me to the guest room, and took off your clothes? I'm going to examine you now." Then he led Allen to the room and left Lavi alone in the living room.

Lavi almost could hear Allen scream. Well, his gramps was old doctor and had old knowledge after all. He went to kitchen, surprised to see that dishes were done. He didn't realize it earlier. Lavi smiled brightly. Allen was a great guy, he really was. _So.. What is Allen's favorite dish?_

.x.

"He seems to be in a pretty good shape, if you don't look at his poor weight", Bookman told to Lavi, while he was cooking dinner for Allen. "And he also has some fever, but it's not a problem right now. His arm seems to be okay too. Not to worry. But the problem is his past, Lavi."

"Ah, thanks gramps." Lavi continued his cooking, not taking notice to his last sentence. He also hoped that Bookman would've forgotten those five books he must translate for the library. "Lavi, I need the books for next sunday. I leave them to your bed."

Damn his bad luck.

"Oh yeah, did ya knock-out Allen or something?" Lavi had raisen his brow in curious manner. Allen hadn't come out of the room yet - even though the spaghetti bolognese smelled wonderful. Bookman just growled at Lavi.

"I have no need to be violent against him, Lavi. He is very polite and nice young man. You should learn from him also. I'll give that book to Kanda, he'll come to library today anyways. And you, my apprentice, should make up you fight over Allen." Then he walked out from the house, leaving gaping Lavi behind.

_Gramps just complimented Allen! Well I mean, he's cool and all, but I've never get any compliment! Not faaair~_

"Aah ALLEEEEEN-CHAAAN~ Food is ready!" Lavi skipped from kitchen, to Allen's door - after he had survived from his shock. He peeked inside and smiled at the sight. Allen was in deep asleep. Gramps might've give him some medicine for the fever. "Allen?" he asked more quietly and sat next to the white-haired boy. "I made food for you, and I know you're hungry."

The mob of white rose from the pillow and he looked at Lavi's emerald eyes, cheeks blushing from fever. "Food?"

"Yes, food. Let's go eat." Lavi stood up from bed and offered his hand to Allen. They walked from dark room, into bright kitchen which made Allen squint his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. You'll get used to the light. You still have to eat. It'll make you feel a lot better."

"It's okay, Lavi." Allen took a seat and stared at the food in front of him. It smelled awesome! Allen took his fork and stuffed his mouth full of that tasty spaghetti. "You are really good cook, Lavi!"

"Thanks... moyashi", Lavi grinned at Allen. That really did suit him. Lavi understood many languages without dictionary beside him. So no wonder Allen looked at Lavi dumb expression on his pretty face.

"Whwismowasi?"

"Allen... I didn't quite catch that."

Allen swallowed the food, blushing from embarrasment. "I said... What is 'moyashi'? I've been wondering it since that girl came yesterday.."

Lavi burst into heartful laughter, trying to hold some of it inside. _He thinks Yuu is a girl! Friggin' girl! This is so hilarious. I should keep it up._

"Lavi? Did I say something stupid?"

"Well, it means beansprout", Lavi said, after the laughter had died down. "And no, you didn't say anything stupid... At all~"

Allen glanced Lavi suspiciously, finished his food and bowed to Lavi, very politely at that. This made Lavi uncomfortable.

"Allen.. you know.. You don't need to be polite around me." Lavi took Allen's dishes and put them in sink. He glanced Allen from the reflection of window. "How did you got that scar? You didn't tell us that."

Allen brought his hand to his scar, and swallowed thickly. "I think it doesn't concern you, Lavi."

_Ouch. That took a hit for him._ Lavi shook his head. "Ya, it isn't my problem, but that looks really weird and... Nevermind. Well, maybe you should go rest then? I think it'll make you feel better now that you finished your food."

"Yeah... I'm sorry Lavi, I really am", Allen said from the door, gaze on the floor. He felt bad. Allen wanted to tell everything Lavi. He just couldn't do it. He can't!

"Wait, Allen." Lavi took a grocery list and put it on the kitchen table. "In case I forgot, which I don't do, I leave you some money and the grocery list so you can do the shopping tomorrow, while I'm at school. Is it okay for you?"

Allen's answer was simple nod and then he disappeared to his room.

_How am I going to get him open up for me?_ Lavi was desperate already, and it had only been two days.

.x.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lavi knocked his alarm clock over from his wooden nightstand. He cussed and made his way to the bathroom. Lavi took fresh change of clothes with him. After he had done that, he went to kitchen. This time, he didn't got time to make good breakfast so he made couple sandwiches and put half of it to fridge for Allen. "Alleeen~ You awake? I'm leaving soon!"

Allen peeked out from his room. "Yeah... just a little..." he mumbled sleepily and took steps towards kitchen. "How long you'll be gone today?"

"I'll be back in five hours from now. Don' have much to do at school. And I have books to translate." Lavi grinned and ruffled Allen's messy white hair. "Take care. I left sandwiches to fridge and don't you dare to forget do the shopping."

Allen slapped Lavi's hand away in gently manner. "Yeah, yeah. Have a nice day, Lavi." He still sounded like he was asleep. Allen only heard the door close - he was alone now. Allen swallowed thickly and tried to keep his cool. Suddenly he felt anxious. When Lavi was with him, Allen could allow himself feel safe for a while. Now he listened carefully every sound he heard from the outside.

The mop of white hair stepped in front of fridge and opened it. He saw the plate - which held nothing more than the sandwiches. Pale hand reached the plate and placed it on the counter. It looked very delicious, again. Allen started munch sandwiched in some sort of an chibi style. Clothes Lavi had loaned to Allen were way too big for his small body.

Allen glanced to wall clock. _So... what to do?_

.x.

"Lavi! Kanda! Stop it, both of you!" the chinese girl yelled, eyes gleaming from tears. "You are friends! Why are you doing this?"

"Lenalee, stay out of this. Yuu hurt my feelings and he's not getting in my way!"

"You were the one who doesn't think things through before acting, baka usagi!"

Lenalee hold her tears and watched when two boys were more or less beaten because of this stupid fight - which seemed to involve a homeless guy if she had heard right. Lenalee didn't know who this guy was or why he was eith Lavi now, but she also wanted some answers. She also didn't like her friends to get hurt. So she was going to hurt them herself. "If you don't stop right now, you will get a kick to your butts OR worse."

And her threats were always taken seriously. Both boys pulled back and wiped blood from their mouths. Lavi was so angry with Kanda. There was nothing wrong with Allen. If Kanda would just give him a one chance.

The chinese girl smacked Lavi's head and then slapped Kanda's cheeck. "You two..." she growled at them. "Care to explan why are you fighting at school property and at luch break? I don't usually see you two in this fierce fight."

"Lenaaaa~ Y- I mean Kanda insulted my new friend who is a little different looking than others and he is homeless." Lavi told Lenalee who seemed to understand her read-headed friend. Lavi also had quite temper, because of his horoscope. "Well, Kanda? Do you have something to say?" the chinese asked.

"Baka Usagi took a homeless guy inside. I wouldn't care, but I'm sick of his whining if he trusts someone too much and gets hurt." Kanda sheathed his katana and huffed. "And that Moyashi doesn't look like someone who you could trust."

Lenalee was about to say something, when a portuguese man came behind them. "Ah, Tyki!" Lenalee smiled brightly. "My friends were making ruckus, I am verry sorry about the bother!"

Tyki just smirked in teasing manner. "So... You took in homeless guy? What a nice guy you are, Mr. Bookman."


	3. Watch your back

**A/N:** I am so sorry! This is really short chapter because I don't have time to write right now. I will make it up in next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own DGM or any of the characters. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama. I would really appreciate if he'd put some yaoi (laven) in it too... *cough*

**Warnings**: OOC for Allen (for now, it will change!), lemon in LATER chapters, cursing... I think I forgot something. Oh, and grammar mistakes and such...

.x.x.

"Mr. Mikk", Lavi mumbled under his breath. He didn't like this portuguese guy at all. He might've been math professor, but please, Lavi hated him. Tyki was maneater, really good-looking also. What if Tyki met Allen? Goddamn, Tyki would eat him up in no time. "I don't think that is none of your business whom I take care of."

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. Lavi was acting strange again. Well, it's no wonder if you think about it. Tyki had tried to seduce Lavi on the first year. He also had bad habit to steal Lavi's all "strikes". But to be offended because of compliment?

"Woaah, take it easy Bookman." Tyki said nervously and chuckled afterwards. It wasn't common that someone took a stray in, but Tyki had been always interested if someone had taken stray in - there was a certain someone who he had been looking for ten years already. "So? What is his name?" he asked. _Maybe I will score this time around._

"He is Allen and no, you can't go rape him." Lavi hissed at Tyki who seemed confused.

_Allen? Now that sounds familiar to me._ Tyki's grin widened. "I thought this boy is none of my business. And now you even gave me his name."

Lavi was about to say something when the school bell rang. Lunch break was over. The red-haired sexybeast growled and took his bandana off. "Just leave it at that, Tyki."

Kanda had taken interest in Tyki's the portuguese math professor had taken interest in stray? It made no sense at all. Tyki only liked clean and sexy little ukes. And Moyashi wasn't clean or sexy.

"Yuuu~ You're going to miss your class, if you don't catch up soon~!"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi!"

.x.x.

"So... Where is this Gnocchi.. thing..?" Allen murmured to himself. He had gotten lost in this supermarket and the boy wasn't sure what 'Gnocchi' was. Allen mentally sighed. He had spare phone so he could call Lavi, but Allen wasn't sure at all. Maybe he'd interrupt him? Or maybe Lavi would laugh his ass off if Allen told he got lost in the market.

Allen groaned in frustration. This wasn't looking good at all. The boy navigated between stands and shelves. "Aaah, excuse me, mister?" he asked from four-eyes, who seemed to wear some sort of lab coat.

"What is it?" the chinese man asked from Allen, and then his mouth shut. "Wait a second... Have I met you before? I think I've seen this white hair somewhere else."

Allen paled. This couldn't be one of the Noah? Right? He swallowed thickly. "Well, you could mistook me someone else. I mean, there arelots of old man with whi- WOAH!"

"I know who you are! You took my precious Lenalee's umbrella!"

"Wa- Lenalee? Who's that? I didn't take anything!"

"Liar! You hurt my little Lenalee and you will pay for it! GOOO~! Komurin X!"

"Ko-Komurin? Wa-wait, mister!"

Loud explosion made shelves fall towards Allen and Komui. Soon both of them were buried in food.

"Found the gnocchi..." Allen mumbled silently and saw komurin thing coming forward. "WAAAH~!"

"Nii-san! Stop it! You did it again!" the beautiful chinese came through doors with her two friends. "Ah, that poor boy is bleeding! I bet he didn't do anything, did he?"

"But Lenaleee~ He's the one who took your umbrella and never returned it. And hurt your feel-" A foot landed on his face.

"Lavi, could you help him out?"

Lavi went to pick Allen on his feet. "Aaaallen~! You sure took your time at here. I was wondering why you weren't home so Lenalee thought about starting to look for you~!"

Allen blushed as Lavi wiped blood and food from his face. He also saw Kanda's irritated face which made him flinch. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't find gnocchi, and then that weird man attacked me with Komurin."

"So that's Allen!" Lenalee chirped and came to help Lavi with Allen. "We have met before. Let me introduce myself, my name is Lenalee. That is my older brother over there, Komui. And... Well, you have met Kanda."

"Nice to meet you too, miss."

Lavi smiled widely for Allen's polite behaviour. This made him think. Where was this boy from? He never told that in his story.

The happy moment didn't last long when the shop owner made Allen and Komui clean up all the mess they did.

.x.x.

All four were sitting on a living room. Lavi was playing video games with Lenalee, Kanda was reading a book and Allen only watched. _So... this is their fun-time? Well, it is kind of comfortable if I think of it. _

"Lavi! You stingy! That is cheating!"

"No it's not! You just didn't pump it hard enough!"

"Wh- Are you saying that I'm bad at this?"

"It seems like you haven't done something like this before."

"So I have a reason to do this kind of thing? I have brother who has sister complex!"

"You haven't play Wii because of that? Com' on!"

"No, but your dirty mind sent me completely different ideas!"

"Shut the fuck up. Both of you." Kanda had thrown the book towards Lavi's head. Lavi duvked, so the book hit Allen's head.

"Bloody hell Kanda!" Allen yelled from pain. "You should behave yourself, you're girl for god's sake!"

Then there was silence - only to be cut by Lavi's uncontrollable laugh. _He still thinks that?_

"What the fuck did you just call me, moyashi?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. What I meant... Miss, can you behave yourself a little bit more?"

"I will fucking kill you."

Lavi was just in time to get Allen out of the way, still lauging like a maniac. Even Lenalee giggled at the side and enjoyed her time. Usually Lavi was the only one who got Kanda's blood boil but now even Allen was able to annoy him to the point where Kanda would swing his sword around the condo.

"Watch out, Allen!"

"Eh?" Allen wasn't quick enough and so he was pinned against wall, Kanda suffocating him.

"I AM NOT GIRL!"

Allen blushed, sending a big glare at Lavi. And he didn't say anything when Allen had said that beofre. "Well, Lavi didn't say anything about it..."

Knock knock.

All four heads turned to look at the wooden door. Lavi walked towards door and opened it. A girl with punk-gothic lolita dress came inside. "Lena! Come on, we were supposed to go to movie theatre!"

Lavi was about to introduce Allen to this tiny girl, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Lenalee glanced over Lavi and giggled. Allen was shy boy, wasn't he?

"Yes, Road, I'll be right there! Kanda will take us there, right?"

When the door was closed, Allen peeked from the bathroom. It couldn't be true. Lavi was friends with Kamelot? Then he had to get out of here. And Tyki was Road's uncle at that!

_What am I supposed to do..?_

.x.x.

"Allen? What is wrong with you?" Lavi asked through the bedroom door. "You've been there since Road came inside. Have you two met before?"

"Leave me alone, Lavi." Allen laid on his bed and stared at ceiling. Poor boy didn't know what to do. He felt good around Lavi, but his being in here would put all of them in danger.

"I can't do that. I know you feel bad about something. And you hide things from me too."

"It's none of you concern. Just leave it, Lavi."

"I care about you, Allen! Don't leave me out of this, please!"

"Didn't you have books to translate? Go and solve you head over there... Please."

Lavi grunted his nose. He will play a whiny kid if Allen doesn't let him in. "Alleeeen... You will not get any food if you don't fill me in.. And I know you like Mitarashi Dango... I'll make them for you!"

"Mitar- WAIT! How did you know that?"

Lavi bit his tongue. Damn. He had read Allen's diary because he wanted to save his memories in there ever since Lavi took him in. "Ah.. Just a hunch.."

Allen grew suspicious. He had wrote his dream about dango's in his diary. "You do know, that you can't peek my diary?"

"Yesyesyes" Lavi said and opened the door rudely. "I want to know, Allen. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me everything and I might be able to help you."

"Unfortunately, it's not something you can help with." Allen sighed heavily, pained look on his face. "It will just ruin your life also."

"Well, now I'm more curious than before. I'll just sit here and you tell me if ya feel like it."

First minutes went by. Then two hours. Both boys stayed in silence, but Lavi wasn't giving up. Allen opened his mouth first.

"My father was killed when I was five. The still don't know the culprit."

Lavi was silent. He didn't dare to interrupt now. It was better to let Allen say everything he wanted, right now.

"My uncle, whom I call Master, took me in for couple months. He was in huge debts and I tried to play them all off in poker, but it was no use. Debts kept rolling in because of his drinking and easy-going nature."

Allen took a break, which lasted couple minutes, until he continued.

"That was when my Master decided to get rid of me easily, while take some good money out from me. He was familiar with... Millenium Earl and the Noah clan."

Lavi's eyes widened. Millenium Earl was running brothels and slave trade which was no-good but police couldn't do shit about it. Now he understood why Allen had kept quiet.

"Master sold me to Earl with good prize. But that is not where the problems started. I ran away from there and I've been hiding from Noah for the last ten years. And the girl whose voice I heard today, reminded me one of them."

"And the pentagram scar?" Lavi asked quietly.

"One of the Noah marked me, so that I could never forget what I am."

Lavi took Allen in his arms and squeezed him gently. "Ya know what, 'yashi? I will never let them touch you. I will protect you. I promise." He whispered in Allen's ear and closed his eyes. Man, he had no idea that he had told one of the Noah that Allen was living with him.

"Lavi... I would prefer just leave here", he whispered back at him even though Lavi's gentle touch made him blush all over.

"Nah, you won't get out of here alive, that's for sure. I won't let you." Lavi grinned and made Allen lay with him at the bed. "I like you way too much already and I'm used to it. We won't back out now, right? We'll make it through togeher."

Allen looked in Lavi's emerald eye, small smile forming to his pale lips. "Yes, we will make it through."

But for how long?

.x.x.


	4. My feelings for you

**A/N: **It wasn't as long as I imagined but I hope it suits your taste... Q^Q I was at veteranian with my cat tpday and I got to look at thesurgery they did. And I passed out... It was embarrassing. omo" Anyways. Thanks for all reviewers. I love to get them~! w

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own DGM or any of the characters. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama. I would really appreciate if he'd put some yaoi in it too... *cough*

**Warnings:** OOC for Allen (for now, it will change!), lemon in LATER chapters, cursing... I think I forgot something. Oh, and grammar mistakes and such...

.x.

Nights were getting more and more chilly. Allen had noticed this last night when he had fallen asleep in Lavi's arms after telling him about his past. It was really warm. Usually he would get goosebumps from the chillness. When morning sun shone through white curtains Allen found himself alive. He felt alive in someone else's protecting arms. He ran his hand in Lavi's wild fiery hair. It felt good.

"Lavi", Allen whispered quietly. "It's already... half past eleven", he murmured quietly after he glanced the clock on the wall. Now he prepared for the coming..

"OH SHIT!" Lavi yelled and got up from the bed. The red-hair tumbled to the floor since he was in quite of a rush. School had started two hours ago. Lavi pulled himself up from the red carpet and fled from the bedroom, towards his own. Young man checked his classes for today and groaned. "Alleeeen~! Could you get my math book from the living room?"

Allen got up from the warmth and hurried to the living room. It felt like he and Lavi had known each other for ages already. When he arrived to the wide living room he got on all-four (**a/n**; on four legs or something like that, i dun know... o^o) and started to look for the book. "Lavi, I can't find it!"

Lavi ran to the living room. "What?" he yelled and tripped on Allen. The glass table shattered in pieces, and it wasn't the first time in this year. "Owwiee.." he mumbled. Luckily he didn't get any cuts from the table. "Allen, are you ok- HOLY SHIT!"

Allen winced in pain. One of the sharp pieces had pierced through his palm. "I-I'm okay La-Lavi", he tried to convince him, but it was no use. Even Allen knew he wasn't okay. It hurt like hell and he was about to faint right there.

"You're not okay", Lavi hissed at his little angel and pulled his hand gently to his lap. "I know how to deal with this, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me, Allen?"

Allen winced again and tried to pull his hand away from Lavi. It wasnt big shard, but big enough to go through his palm. "I don't need help! I can manage.." he whispered, not answering to Lavi's question at all. When Lavi repeated the question, by ignoring Allen's complaints, the white-haired boy nodded. "Yes I do." Allen closed his eyes.

Lavi took off his black t-shirt, ready to press it to the wound. "It's going to hurt. A lot, and I'm not lying about this", he said gently and pulled the shard off before Allen could say anything.

A loud cry left from Allen's lips. It hurt like hell, but when Lavi pressed the wound with his shirt, the pain started to ease. Little did he know, he had fallen unconscious.

"Allen? Alleeen?" Lavi called when the fell limb in his arms. "Hey, moyashi. You okay? Aaaalleeeeeen~" he whined but then smiled. Allen didn't seem like tough guy at all, if we were talking about wounds. _I guess I'll have to skip school today for him._

.x.

Allen tried to open his heavy eyelids. After a while, he found himself from queen-sized bed, not from his own room. Green curtains told him, that he was in Lavi's bedroom. Stingin pain in his hand send him to the present. "Bloody hell... How long was I out?" he muttered to himself.

"You were out of cold for at least four hours. You don't handle pain?" husky voice asked beside him with book in his hands. Eyes never left from the content of the book. His eyes scanned the text. "Well, it was better for me. I stitched the wound and stuff. I also took care of the shards in the living room. Lenalee came by. She had loan my math book."

Allen was trying to keep up with Lavi and nodded. "What're you reading?"

"It's only history book. I like history and you know it." Lavi grinned widely, still not looking at Allen. He was focused on this now.

"Why I am in your bed, Lavi?"

"Oh, that?" Lavi asked and finally took glance at Allen. "I thought you might feel nausea because of the pain, so I took you here wit me. And it's not that bad. We slept together last night after all."

"Slept... together?" Allen murmured. Did something happen between them and Allen didn't remember?

Lavi laughed and shut his book. "Well..." he grinned and pinned Allen gently to the mattress. "Not like that.. but it would go okay with me~"

Allen blushed widely and shoved Lavi off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked from the grinning male. His heart was racing at full speed.

"What is wrong with me?" Lavi asked amused. _Gaah, Allen is so clueless! It's __**almost**__ cute._ "You seriously can't figure that out?"

"You are being stupid, Lavi." Allen sighed heavily, trying to massage his burning cheeks gently. "We've known only couple days and you are going all over me already!"

"I can't do anything about it. You're so cute, and also sexy. You have nice personality, since you've got some ice in it." Lavi explained to Allen who blushed even more and more. "And that is cute too."

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen raged at the red-haired boy. "I don't like men in any situat- Mmmmph..."

Lavi had pinned Allen against mattress again, lips silencing Allen's little raging. His lips were softer than he had imagined. But luck wasn't on his side today, since Allen freezed and didn't respond. _Dammit._

Baka usagi pulled off from Allen. His eyes were closed tightly and he was trembling. "Allen..? I'm sorry. Are you afraid?" he asked quietly and put his palm to Allen's cheek. Lavi felt hot tears on his fingers and wiped them away. "Hey.. Allen.."

Allen felt so weak. Terrifying memories from his past didn't stop haunting him. He didn't tell all of it to Lavi. It didn't matter. "I'm okay", he said and slapped Lavi's hand away gently. "I know... You didn't mean it. Anything."

"No, Allen. I meant it. Everything." Lavi sighed quietly. "I know this is sudden, but I like you. More than friends. It's more deeper. I won't say I'm in love with you, but I want so much more from you."

Allen felt quilty. He rose from the bed. "Don't say anything. I... I need to calm down first", he whispered and left the room.

"Shit..." Lavi muttered and slammed his fist against the wall. "I fucked up."

.x.

It felt piercing. Allen clutched his shirt. His heart was aching for care and love. He couldn't smile, neither he laughed. Why did Lavi fell for him? Lavi's straight forward attitude made him fear. Tyki had done that.. so had his master.

He had to get out for a minute. Allen slipped on his shoes and loaned Lavi's warm jacket. He stepped outside and sat to the doorsteps. Life was so much easier when there was no emotions to play with. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. It would only make him hurt.

About half an hour later, Lavi came outside. He sat beside Allen. "I am really sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you. Has something happened to you? I mean... I have never made anyone cry with my kiss and-"

"Shut up. It's not your fault", Allen fake-smiled at Lavi. It wasn't Lavi's fault, but he had to smile, just to convince him. "It was something in the past, but it's none of your business this time. It doesn't affect in anything.. At all."

"I think it does. If I start trying to make you fall in love with me, it affects. A lot actually", Lavi told Allen, serious look in his eyes. He was really determined to do this.

"Lavi.. I need more time." Allen felt it again. Rapidly beating heart and blushing cheeks. He felt something for Lavi, but couldn'f figure out what it was. Allen denied love. He despised it after Mana's death. Lavi did understand him, but he still was serious about his love stuff.

This time Lavi decided to play carefully. He would take Allen to dates with him. He knew that Allen was at least bisexual. He also knew Allen liked him, but needed a push towards the right direction. "So... What is your dream guy?"

Allen almost choked on his spit. "What?" he wheezed to Lavi. "You asked... dream guy? It's none of your business! I am cold!" he spat at Lavi. He stood up from the doorsteps and went inside. _What's with him today? Gosh..._

"Aaaalleeen~ You stingyyy~!" Lavi whined after him. After Allen had closed the door, Lavi was about to burst out laughing. He liked Allen. Allen was his kind of dream guy, for sure. The problem was.. _Am I his dream guy?_

Allen marched into kitchen and started to wash dishes. He didn't care about the stinging pain his palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... Stupid Lavi!" he murmured trying to hold his tears. It hurt so much to be like this. He didn't want to hurt Lavi. He wasn't this kind of person. "I want to be Allen again."

"Whaaaat~? You're not Allen?" Lavi grinned behind him and wrapped his hands loosely around his waist. "So ya have personalities hidden under yer sleeves, huh?"

"Stop that accent, will you? You sometimes do that and I can't take you seriously like that", Allen told at Lavi. He felt butterflies in his stomach. And he felt... somewhat glad. "Now... let me- Lavi!"

Lavi pushed Allen away and continued from the dishes. "Well, you was dishes really good but with that hand of yours I am not letting you suffer, my angel~"

"Lavi..." Allen was pissed now. "My angel, you say?" he hissed at the red-haired (sexy) beast. "I am not angel. Far from that."

"Nope", Lavi murmured and finished the dishes. "My life was.. boring", he started out quietly. "Same old shit. Go to the school, get your work done on fridays.. And no one waited me at home. I had no one to take care of. I actually thought about taking a cat one day, but realized it would be too much bother after all. Since it really can't take care of itself if needed. And you Allen. You bright up my days and I love to go home because I know you'll be here."

Allen averted Lavi's look and huffed. That was.. really beautiful compliment. "I.. I.." he stuttered still not looking at Lavi. "Thanks... I guess.."

"Hmmmmh..." Lavi thought for a while. He took a good look at Allen's body. "Why don't we grab lunch tomorrow? You can come to school an- wait, that's not good." Lavi canceled his words. Tyki might take interest in Allen. "I will pick you up from here and then we can go. I'll have half an hour break so we can go eat something nice."

"You really are going to make me go out with you?" amused Allen asked from Lavi who nodded with grinning face. He felt something inside of him warm up. "I'd like that lunch."

"Want to watch movie at my room?"

"Sure, if you keep your hands off of me."

.x.

Before Allen had realized it, Lavi had snuggled really close to him. It felt like Lavi didn't look at the movie at all. 'The Break-Up' was nice movie. It somehow... Allen smiled at himself. Would he and Lavi be like that? Well, maybe not. Lavi liked to make food for him and Allen gladly took care of the dishes. No problem. He blushed at his thoughts and focused on movie.

"Allen..." Lavi murmured from his neck. "Can you sleep with me? I mean.. you're so warm and I like teddybears.."

Allen tensed for a while until relaxed again. He was able to sleep last night in Lavi's arms, so it didn't sound bad at all. But it was really out of character thing if he know accepted this. "Okay, I can stay", he said not even thinking. _Oops._

Lavi was surprised. He snuggled his arms around Allen tightly and smiled. "Thank you. I can sleep much better with you."

"Don't get used to it", Allen spat at him. He had to cover up his mistake somehow. Allen ejoyed Lavi's board chest and strong arms. And his gentle words. He was Allen's dream guy, no doubt about it. "And remember to wake up tomorrow, stupid rabbit~"

"You checked that from my dictionary?"

"Well, yes. It bothered me as much as moyashi did. It took me a while though, but I am good at learning", Allen told amused. Baka usagi suited Lavi really good. "It's funny actually. Lavi means 'lion' in hebrew, but your nickname is baka usagi. Quite of contrast if you ask from me."

"Well... You should figure this out next... Yuki Ouji", Lavi grinned and took loving sniff from Allen's neck. How he wanted to taste him in his mouth. He wanted to take everything he could. "You smell like... cinnamon and apples. Maybe from citrus also. I love it.."

Allen smiled because of Lavi's words. "You smell like fresh grass. There is also hint of oranges. And I like it too", he had to admit. Lavis was just too hot for his own good. Allen couldn't resist him too long.

Lavi grabbed Allen's chin gently. Maybe this could work now when Allen was completely relaxed. He put his lips gently on Allen's who seemed to tense again. Lavi petted Allen's hair and he seemed to relax again. _Be gentle and only kiss, nothing more yet._

After a little while, Allen seemed to enjoy it and responded shyly. Lavi licked gently Allen's lower lip and pulled away. "It wasn't bad, was it?"

Allen blushed like little girl and pulled cover over his head. He was so embarrased. "Shut up.."

Lavi grinned and wrapped his arms around Allen again. The beast turned off tv and snuggled closer to Allen. "Let me some of the covers too... Alleeeen~"

.x.

Allen woke up alone from the bed. Lavi had already left for school, at least the clock told so. His pale fingers travelled to his smooth lips. The last night... Allen groaned and got up from the bed. Lavi had to take advantage of him when he felt extremely good. "That pisses me off..." he murmured as he tiptoed to the kitchen. The floor was cold. Allen opened the fridge and grinned. Three sandwiches for him. Allen took the note beside them and sweatdropped.

_"The way to man's heart goes by the stomach. With love to Allen, from Lavi3"_

That was kind of cute. Allen took the not as memory. He'll put it in his diary. After that Allen started to munch his sadwiches. He wondered why Lavi didn't wake him up like he usually did. And the clock was 11 am already. Lavi had been three hours at school already. "Oh crap! He'll pick me up soon!" he realized and put rest of the sandwiches back to the fridge. He went to his own bedroom and took some clothes Lavi had bought him.

Allen wore black skinny jeans and green men's top. He also wore black and warm hoodie. Allen started to brush his white hair when he heard the door. "Alleeen~ Are you still sleeping, sleepyhead?"

"No! I'll be there soon!"

Lavi came to the bedroom and grinned. "You woke up fifteen minutes ago. I can see the gleam in your eyes. Silly boy." He laughed at Allen's face. "It's okay. I should've set alarm for you. But you're ready, so let's go."

Allen sighed and went to the front door. He slipped on his new canvas shoes and put on Lavi's old baseball-jacket. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Well... I don't have time for anything romantic today, but how about the Chinese?" Lavi suggested to his date.

"Well, I'm okay with everything since I have never eaten outside.. you know", Allen murmured silentely. Lavi was being a bit too nice again. They could've grab something at McDonalds, but no. Lavi wanted to at least something more romantic even though he didn't have time to do everything.

Lavi grinned. "That's why I thought it would be awkward for you to go some elegent restaurant. This is okay then?" he made sure.

"It's completely okay", Allen said and walked out of the door. He saw green sportscar and looked at Lavi. He raised his eyebrow. "You have car?"

"Well.. Yes?" Lavi chuckled and opened door for him. "It's inheritance from my dad", he told Allen.

"I am.. I am sorry for your loss", Allen stuttered. Wow, he was so tactless.

"Well, it's okay. My parents died when I was baby but I can't drive car until I am 18. Babies can't drive, you know?" Lavi smirked. Allen was cute when he stuttered.

"Oh.. I did know that, smartass."

.x.

"So? Is it good?" Lavi asked from Allen who ate his beef noodle soup. It was large enough to satisfy Allen's hungry stomach. And traditional.

Allen nodded licking his lips. "It is really good! How is yours, Lavi? Umm... Can I taste it?"

"Well... It's name is Koloke. I don't know.. Just a tiny taste. It is sweet and sour chicken. Not everybody likes it", Lavi said and gave little piece of chicken for Allen with his chopsticks.

Some of the sauce sticked in corner of Allen's pretty mouth. Lavi didn't say anything yet. He'll wait until they got in car... if he could wait.

"That is delicious!" Allen's smile grew to another level. It was so wide. Lavi wanted for that smile to last forever. For a lifetime. That smile could bring everyone to their knees, even Kanda.

"So it did fit for your taste..." Lavi murmured to himself. _You would fit my taste better than Koloke..._

Allen finished his soup and looked at Lavi, who just stared him like pervert. Wait, Lavi was pervert at some point. "Hey, Allen calls Lavi, is he available?"

Lavi blinked. "Sorry. I was busy undressing you in my mind", he said like it was completely normal. "I'll take you home then and...Wait a second, you've got some sauce here..." Lavi murmured and leaned closer to Allen. Lavi licked the small trace of Sweet&Sour sauce. "There, all clean~!"

Allen blushed at the contact. People were staring at them. "Stupid Lavi!" he fumed and exited the restaurant. Lavi paid the bill and went after him. "Moooou, Alleeen. I just took care of stain, that's all. People are just too... narrow-minded."

Allen sat to the passenger seat and sighed. "Well... PDA isn't one of the things I like to do..." he murmured quietly. _Yet._

"You'll get used to it", Lavi laughed, only to be startled when a girl with brown hair bumped into him. Literally.

"LAVIIIII~ I missed you so much!" the girl squealed and continued hugging him. Allen rose from the car, just because he was curious, not jealous at all. Or so he told himself.

"Ch-Chomesuke..." Lavi wheezed and pushed the girl gently away. "I am quite busy right now. You see, I'm going to take Allen home and-"

"Oh yeah, you're in high school... or was it college? Never mind it's not important. Ah and that octopus?" she asked from white-haired boy. "He looks weird... to me at least. Allen was it? I am Chomesuke. Lavi used to sleep with me quite often. I think he stil misses that time. So yeah, I'm his ex-girlfriend or something like that."

Allen didn't know what to say. That girl seemed to have AD/HD at least. "I am not octopus", he sighed coldly. "And I don't care who you are."

Lavi was surprised for Allen's suddenly cold behaviour. "Well... Chomesuke. You heard him. He is not interested who you are and we're done. Been for a long time already. Allen is my new target."

"Oh please, Lavi", Chomesuke huffed and pinched Allen's cheek. "I don't get you. He looks.. old. I mean only old men have that kind of hair. Is he satanist? Just look at that pentagram."

"Shut the fuck up already. You don't know anything about him, so drop it. We're going home now", Lavi said and gestured Allen to the car who went there gladly. Lavi sat to the driver's seat. "I really hope you're happy insulting others."

Then two of them drove off, leaving Chomesuke alone in the streets. "Lavi! Wait! We're not done yet!"

"So..." Allen asked when they had driven around the city for a while to calm Lavi down a bit. He was getting late from the school.. again. "Who was she actually?"

"Well... Before i found out I was gay we used to go out and... have sex almost everyday. but then I realized it wasn't the right thing. I didn't even love her." Lavi turned right from the crossroads. "Sorry. It ruined everything. I mean. I had fun with you, but... When she came-"

"It's okay. Lavi, I had really fun", Allen told him and smiled. "Thank you. Because of you... I can finally smile for real."

Now it was Lavi's turn to be one shade redder. "Oh... That was... You're welcome?" he muttered and parked his car. "You know... Allen. I'm happy for you. I am happy that there was light inside of you after all."

Allen went to the front door, Lavi following behind. "You've been bad boy, Lavi. You should go to school, not stick with me."

"I like your company more than Lenalee's or Yuu's. And the math teacher is really pain in the arse."

Alle chuckled lightly and stepped inside. Warmth of the house greeted him and he took off his shoes. "So... If he doesn't come look for you... What are we going to do then?"

Lavi thought about it. "Well... What if we play poker? I'll beat you at that."

Allen smirked in dark tone, eyes shining. "You're on. What's the prize?"

"If I win, I will make love with you. But if I lose... you can do whatever you want with me."

"Deal."

.x.


	5. Poker is not good for your health

**A/N: Oh god, I am so sorry. I had writer's block and I was visiting my girlfriend at middle-Finland. =W= And she'll come here on weekend and spends the whole week with me... I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload chapters. I really thought I would have time for it, but no. And the chapter is really short but I really tried to get something out. ^" I'll make it up in next chapter. And do you have something you would really like to read between them? Ideas from you are like treasure chest when I have writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own DGM or any of the characters. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama. I would really appreciate if he'd put some yaoi in it too... *cough***

**Warnings: OOC for Allen (for now, it will change!), lemon in LATER chapters, cursing... I think I forgot something. Oh, and grammar mistakes and such...**

**.x.x.**

"Royal Straight Flush!"

"Wa-Wait a second! How is that possible three times in a row!" Lavi hissed at his firend, whom he had taken liken to. Now he regretted that he offered playing poker with the kid. He was so sure about his win.

"Well.. I have skills and you don't", Allen smirked in his dark-mode. Lavi was sure he could sense dangerous aura around him. Red-head shivered. Game would end if Allen or Lavi won five times. Allen had already won four times. "Simple as that", he chuckled.

Lavi slumped on his seat and sighed heavily. No sex for him, that was sure. "Mooou, Alleeen~ You could give me some merc-"

"No."

"You're such an ass, did you know that?"

"No."

"Are you paying att-"

"Full house!"

"Okay that's it!" Lavi moaned and fell from his chair. He felt warm hand on his forehead. "What is it you desire, my lord, who won the poker game?"

"I cheated", Allen admitted to Lavi. "You were good, believe it, but I cheated. And no, you didn't say I couldn't."

Lavi looked Allen dumb-founded. Allen cheated? But he was keeping count! Allen was skilled cheater. "But anyways. You want something, don't you?"

Allen's smile strted to fade and he sighed. "I don't want you to protect me from the Noah. If you do, I will take my leave right here and now."

All Lavi could do was blink. Why did Allen want that? There is no way that Lavi wouldn't protect him. _Well, if he cheated, I can do the same._ "Sure, but you'll stay here?"

"Well... I was thinking that may-"

"No. You're staying here", Lavi informed sharply at him. "You cheated so you can't get all you want."

"Fine.."

.x.x.

"Neeee~ Tykii~ Can you see them?" a childish voice asked from the darkness.

"Of course, Road. They were playing my favorite game after all. Allen-kun seemed to take longer straw this time", portuguese mand told her. He ran his hand through his silky black hair.

"Earl-sama asked to hurry with Allen-kun. He is impatient to get his prize."

"Soon he will be ours. Alive and in pain."

.x.x.


	6. Who is pregnant?

**.x.x.**

"You say what?" Allen hissed at his so-called landlord, Lavi. That stupid rabbit had come up with new idea and Allen sure as hell didn't like it. "I am not going to let anyone stick ANYTHING in my mouth!"

"Come on Allen~! It's not that bad. And it won't hurt at all", Lavi had to assure his little angel named Allen Walker. "And I will be right beside you!"

"I know that you enjoy torturing me, but this is going way too far", the white-haired boy mumbled under his breath. "I don't need dentist."

"Yes you need. How have you even taken care of your teeth?" Lavi questioned and opened Allen's mouth easily with two of his fingers. The red-haired boy scanned mouth and was surprised by the clean teeth and mouth. "Eh?"

Allen pushed Lavi away with low growl. "It's not like I don't take care of my teeth", he sighed. "I used to sneak into cargo and steal some toothpaste and toothbrushes."

"You sure are bad boy", Lavi grinned in amused tone and laughed. "But it's not going to change the fact that you're going to go to the dentist. Alone or with me. So which is it?"

The white-haired boy turned his back towards Lavi. "I hate you, Lavi."

"I love you too, Allen."

"Which part you didn't understand?" Allen almost yelled at Lavi. This was frustrating for Allen, who didn't even understand all of the feelings he was having with Lavi around him. His heart throbbed every time when Lenalee hugged him, or Lavi flirted with another girls. Well, this has happened few times in two months Allen had spent with Lavi.

"Allen, take it easy", Lavi mumbled to him. Now it was his turn to be surprised by Allen. _I think he has never been angry with me._ Lavi swallowed thickly and laughed nervously. "It was a joke, Allen. Don't go offended by that", he lied to his now best friend. Lavi had really strong feelings for Allen. He was ready to give his life for that boy in front of him. "So let's make up, okay?"

"I don't know, Lavi", the younger boy muttered as he watched snow falling behind the window. "I feel like... Child who has lost his way in the dark."

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked curiously and wrapped his hands around Allen's waist. This was going to be a big step if Allen was going to talk about his emotions. A huge step.

"I mean... I don't know what to believe and whose hand to take", Allen told him, sadness in his voice. "I am afraid that someday I don't want to take your hand anymore", he tried to explain in some sort of confusion. It seemed like Allen was lost at words too.

"So if we make it more simple.. You mean that you don't trust me anymore?" Lavi asked from Allen. Now it was his turn to feel offended.

Allen flinched at Lavi's voice. Now he had to apologize, surely. "I am sorry Lavi. I didn't mean it like that... I trust you now, but I don't know if I can in the future. I am afraid. Do you understand? I am afraid of these weird feelings inside of me."

Lavi relaxed and buried his face to Allen's neck. "Well... You could explain them to me. I might know what those are. We've been together in same house for a while, so I think I can keep your secrets."

Allen smiled to Lavi's cheerful face. "Thanks... but I think this is something I have to face on my own."

"I think it's wise decision, but since you don't get those things I think you could use some help", Lavi offered again, trying to look like a little puppy. "Pweaaase~?"

Allen had no choice but smile wider and laugh. This was the first Allen had actually laughed like this. Lavi's insides started to melt from the sight. It was so heart-warming. And Lavi knew that this smile he had just see, was only for him.

**.x.x.**

"Can I ask you something, baka usagi?"

"Well sure, beansprout. Spit it out."

"Why are we here? If I remember right, I did not approve this. At all."

"It's a gift."

"... Gift? Seriously?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go in~!"

Allen was pushed to the clinic where everything smelled like disinfectant. The clinic was full of children, couple of adults and one old geezer whose teeth looked rotten. Allen shivered and was about to take 180 degree turn when two strong hand stopped him. "Lavi, I don't want to be here. This is not a gift. This is torture chamber!"

"Come on. Don't be a child Allen!" Lavi huffed and made Allen sit on his lap. "Now we wait for very nice dentist. Play nice too, Allen."

"Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman?"

"Yes, here~!" Lavi grinned and went after the dentist who had called them. He felt Allen shivering in his arms. Maybe Allen was afraid of these things? Could be possible. Damn it. Allen placed Allen to comfy chair. "Are you sure it won't hurt?" Allen asked, voice shaking from fear.

"Well... It hurts more than tickling but less than paying taxes", Lavi said cheerfully and sat next to Allen. "Is it okay if I sit here with him?"

"Sure, why not", friendly woman-voice said and asked Allen to open his mouth. "My, my how beautiful teeth you have, young boy. You could brush these a bit more..." the dentist mumbled when she mirrored his teeth. "You do have some tartar on your teeth so I am going to take it all off."

"Mmmpfhfh", Allen felt tears roll from his eyelids. It hurt actually, but not as much as Allen had thought. Besides, Lavi held his hand and it felt comfortable and reassuring.

After Allen's torturing Lavi drove them home. Allen complained his aching teeth and jaw.

"Allen, stop complaining. I said it hurts more than tickling. I'll get you medicine and you can go rest. But what is positive, you don't have to go to the dentist for a while now~!"

Lavi heard Allen complain again, but didn't comment anything anymore. Allen was so cute. Whining about his teeth. "You're so cute, did ya know that?"

Allen blushed and smacked Lavi's head. "Shut up, baka usagi", he growled and stepped out from the car. "You owe me."

"I owe you? Wait a second. I paid your dentist", Lavi whined like a little child. "You should owe me one."

"Hmm.. Let's see", Allen thought for a while. Lavi was right. It was for his health, of course. _Damn, I really do owe him one. And a lot more than one actually. _"This time, you won."

"Really~? Can I get anything I want?" Lavi asked and hugged Allen with all his might. "Yayy~ Lavi can get Allen kiss him!"

Allen got even redder and pushed Lavi gently away from him. "Can we go inside first? I think.. people are watching us."

"Sure. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

**.x.x.**

By the end of the evening Allen was forced to do Lavi's homework because he didn't accept sex from the red-haired sexy beast called Lavi. "You know what Lavi? These answers are going to be all wrong, because I am not in college. And I have never been in school."

"Oh you have a point."

"Exactly. So why don't we try to come up with something else instead of this?"

"But it's fun to see you try to get answers right", Lavi smirked at Allen, who glared at Lavi very deadly. Damn, Allen looked more cute than deadly. If look really would kill, Lavi would be dead for sure. "Ah, watch out Lavi."

Lavi ducked book which Allen had decided to throw towards him out of the blue. And even warned him. "What's that for? You know, some of the answers were right! You know… Common sense!"

"Shut up, stupid Lavi!"

"Oh Allen, that hurt", he faked and raised his hands on his chest, where the heart was located. "Very deep.."

Allen's brows furrowed from annoyance. Lavi was starting to really tick him off. His teeth ached! But yes, he did owe Lavi. "Okay… I'm sorry for my attitude. What would you like to do, Mr. Bookman?" Allen murmured so politely that even the Earl would puke.

Lavi leaned over Allen, who was sitting on the sofa. "Well…" he whispered huskily to Allen's tiny ear. "Can I do whatever I want? And you can't complain?"

".. Fine."

The older boy grinned widely and brought his lips to Allen's jaw. He planted butterfly kisses to his jawline, neck and cheeks. When Allen had closed his beautiful, big eyes, Lavi leaned to kiss Allen's lips. He felt Allen tense under him, but relax when the rabbit drowned his hand into Allen's white locks. Lavi could also feel response in the kiss.

Lavi took another book from Allen's lap and tossed it onto floor. He changed their positions, so Allen was now sitting on Lavi's lap. He could almost see the long-sleeping lust in Allen's eyes, when the mentioned boy leaned in another kiss, which was more heated than the last one.

Lavi wrapped his hands around Allen's waist and brought them more closer to each other. He couldn't believe, that this was really happening. When Lavi begun to slip his hands under Allen's shirt, knock on the door seemed to wake both of the boys in the reality.

Allen stumbled away from Lavi's lap and landed on his butt. "Owwiee.."

"I'll get the door", Lavi mumbled and sprinted towards it. Maybe he had taken advantage on Allen? _Gosh, Allen's going to hate me so much._ Lavi opened the door for someone who he least expected. "Chomesuke?"

"Laviii~!" the girl said with so much happiness that she jumped to Lavi's neck. "I have so good news to you."

"Okay..?" Lavi murmured, remembering the last time he had seen Chomesuke. "You can come in, but behave yourself, okay?"

"Okay~", she giggled and came inside. Chomesuke went staright to the living room, and saw Allen's flushed face. Now Chomesuke had to come up with some news that would change the both boys' worlds. The girl wanted Lavi, that's all.

"So… What's the good news then?" Lavi asked, keeping distance from the beautiful but somehow… annoying girl. And rude also.

"Well… It's not easy to say, but I am very happy abou-"

"Just spit it out already", this time Allen was acting very rude towards Chomesuke. No wonder: she did insult Allen two months ago.

Chomesuke glared Allen, but then smiled to Lavi. "Lavi. I am pregnant."

The whole room went silent. Allen's mind started to drift. _Wait a second… Lavi said one weekend two week ago, that he had to run errand and was away whole night. Does that mean he was at Chomesuke's place? well the girl's belly hadn't rise so.. _"Lavi…"

"I think I'm going to faint", he said, trying to keep his balance. He didn't remember anything from that evening. He was at Chomesuke's place with Lenalee, but something wasn't right. "I didn't sleep with you!"

"Lavi! Who dare you even say that!" Chomesuke cried, faking the tears. "Don't lie to Allen! You were the whole night with me. And you say that you can't remember?"

Allen felt dizzy. He had just almost... almost made out with Lavi. And now this?

"Proof? Do you have any proof of this?" Lavi asked from Chomesuke. _Fuck this, I know who I have slept with and most certainly not with that bitch. _"Are you high or something?"

Chomesuke swallowed thickly and glanced around the room. This wasn't going well. If Lavi hadn't been with Lena, she could've told that she drugged Lavi accidentally. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Why would he?" Allen whispered, brows furrowed. "Lavi isn't that kind of guy. He really takes responsibility of what he's done", he told, more to himself actually. He wanted to believe in that. He wanted to trust Lavi. That Lavi loved him, not Chomesuke.

Lavi sighed. Luckily Allen was on his side, for now. But he really needed to explain this Allen later. "You heard him Chomesuke. And I don't swing that way anymore."

"I'll bring you the proof", she said, trying to murder Allen with his eyes. After that she stomped away from the condo, leaving two boys in the living room. After the door had closed, Lavi bursted laughing.

"What is so funny?" Allen muttered and finally got himself up from the floor. He flicked Lavi's forehead. "You have some serious explaining to do."

"It's just that… Chomesuke is so frigging desperate", Lavi laughed, but started to take control of it after a while. "So what do I need to explain?"

"Why didn't you tell you were at her place?" Allen asked. Lavi picked up the hurt in his voice. Damn.

"Because I thought it doesn't matter to you", Lavi said and studied Allen's expression, which started to turn red. "Or.. does it?"

"I'm going to sleep!" Allen fumed and marched towards his bedroom, only to be stopped by pair of strong hands. He heard Lavi chuckle behind him. Lavi pinned Allen to the wall, back facing him. He leaned over Allen's shoulder and planted a kiss on his ear. "Don't deny it anymore."

"I didn't say anything", Allen defensed and tried to wriggle away from Lavi and the wall. "Let me go, stupid rabbit!"

"You said you owe me", Lavi reminded Allen about the earlier. "And our little 'something' got interrupted", he whined behind his little angel. "Beansprout.."

"It's Allen", he sighed and turned to look at Lavi's handsome face. He took in every little detail he could get. "And I'm not in a mood right now. I'm very sorry, Lavi", he whispered and brushed his finger against Lavi's cheek. He really had started to feel warm when Lavi did these things to him. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll take you to the movie tomorrow and then we'll go eat something. You owe me that. You know.. A date?"

Allen's eyes started to shine. Lavi was doing this for him! And he had even school tomorrow and.. and.. "Of course.. It's fine with me. Not that I like it… Or something like that.."

"You're pretty cute tsundere."

"What is tsundere?"

**.x.x.**

**A/N: Well... The idea.. Well... uwu" I was at dentist. And yeah, I first promised lemon, but… well. o^o It won't come. And I am sorry for the late update! **


End file.
